


Will you--你愿意——

by c4rdinal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, dumbasses too in love for their own good, it might even be an AU, like this is definitely crack, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: “克拉克正在计划求婚。”布鲁斯说。“那很棒啊！”“不那不棒。”“为什么？”迪克不解地问。“因为求婚必须由我来提。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Will you--你愿意——

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will you--](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259233) by [notmeagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain). 



*

_ 求婚 #5 —— 韦恩庄园 _

布鲁斯躺在他身边。几轮绝佳的性爱令布鲁斯整个人筋疲力尽，呼吸也变得很沉。他身上布着一层薄薄的汗，全身的皮肤都泛出红色。克拉克低头看着他，渴望近乎变得疼痛，他想要成为他的丈夫。现在机会来了。

“ 布鲁斯。 ” 他在爱人的耳侧低语。

“ 唔嗯？ ”

“ 你愿意 ——”

一道巨大而刺眼的白色闪光过后，布鲁斯身上乱七八糟地裹着床单，正迅速从房间里溜出去。

“ 总有一天我会抓到你的！ ” 他高声喊道。

“ 想都别想，我会先抓到你！ ” 布鲁斯大声喊了回来。

克拉克呻吟着倒回床上，整个床都还在为刚刚那一发闪光手榴弹持续颤动。布鲁斯一定是把它藏在了床头柜抽屉里。他们之间已有数年交情了，但布鲁斯总有办法给他 “ 惊喜 ” 。

**我想和他结婚，再也等不了了。** 他头晕目眩地默默想道。以及： **嗷，我的眼睛噢嗷闪光弹它真的很管用嗷噢。**

*

_ 一个月前 —— 蝙蝠洞 _

“ 布鲁斯，有件事你得帮帮我 ——” 迪克停了下来，对着眼前数个电脑显示屏幕一时失去了语言能力。 “ 这什么鬼？ ”

布鲁斯用两声哼哼表达了对他的问候。

“ 我知道你爱克拉克爱得要命，但是这 …” 迪克瞪着屏幕上 6 个月以来克拉克的行踪记录和各种照片， “… 很怪。 ”

布鲁斯又哼了一声，迪克的脑子翻译道： **不，这不怪，怪的是你。**

“ 所以你干嘛要监视克拉克？ ” 他走近布鲁斯的座位，将胳膊肘放到了扶手上。

“ 克拉克在计划求婚。 ”

“ 那很棒啊！ ”

“ 不那不棒。 ”

“ 为什么？ ” 他泄气地问。是布鲁斯不爱克拉克吗？不肯定不是。要是这个世界有任何永恒不变的事那就是他们俩深爱彼此。这其中肯定有另外一些更可笑、更不符合逻辑，以及绝对非常孩子气的原因。

“ 因为求婚必须由我来提。 ” 布鲁斯低哑地说。

**这就是了。** 迪克对着天花板翻了翻眼睛。 “ 你们就是不能普通地过日子，是吗？ ”

布鲁斯开始打字。屏幕上的图片依次打开又合上，被操纵着四处转来转去。

“ 布鲁斯？ ”

继续打字。屏幕上的图片继续动来动去，外人看来它们全乱成了一团。

“ 然后你又决定不再理我了。 ” 迪克叹了口气， “ 待会儿见， B 。 ”

他挚爱的导师和父亲又无视了这句话。

离开庄园之前，他给克拉克打了个电话，原计划可能是想在事故发生前及时止损。克拉克在铃声响了一次之后立刻就接了起来。

“ 你好？ ”

“ 嗨，克拉克。 ” 他清了清喉咙， “ 我想给你提个醒，布鲁斯知道你的求婚计划。 ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 没错，他还打算在你提出来之前先行动。所以你能帮个忙答 ——”

“ 谢谢你告诉我。 ” 克拉克突兀地说，背景音听上去像他正匆忙要赶到什么地方。

“ 噢谢了， ” 迪克说， “ 你不会把这事儿闹大对吧？ ”

“ 抱歉迪克，我得挂了，呃 ——” 听筒里传来一声类似音爆的巨响。

“ 克拉克，你要到哪 ——”

“ 我得立刻去一趟孤堡！谢谢！回头见！ ” 电话挂断了。

“ 我的天。 ”

*

_ 求婚 #18—— 星球日报办公楼 _

克拉克很忙。他一整天都在办公室里被使唤来使唤去，说实话他脑子已经被忙得不能更乱了，而看到他的男朋友 —— 不久之后就会是未婚夫 —— 开着 100% 布鲁西 · 令人分心 · 韦恩模式走进办公大厅绝对是他现在最不想面对的事。

所以他做了每个人都会做的事：立即开溜。他直直走向电梯，手里拿着一大摞文稿，好让他看上去似乎真的忙着要去送文件。

“ 克拉克！ ” 布鲁斯轻快地叫道。

克拉克手指极快地猛按关门键，并且很注意不要弄坏它。

门就要彻底关上前的一瞬间，布鲁斯一只手伸到中间，电梯门又向两侧滑了出去。他轻巧地进到电梯里，自始至终脸上都挂着招牌百万伏特微笑。

“ 下楼？ ” 布鲁斯问道。

“ 其实是上楼。 ”

“ 我也是。 ”

一阵沉默，只有电梯系统自带的音乐干巴巴响个不停。

“ 既然现在只有我们两个， ” 布鲁斯一只手在口袋里动了动， “ 我想问你愿意 ——”

“ 不不是这里你别想得逞！ ” 电梯门开了一条缝，克拉克立即像子弹一样全速冲了出去，留下布鲁斯一个人，对着被撞凹一块的电梯门和四处飞舞的文稿。

*

_ 三个半星期前 —— 韦恩庄园 _

“ 我不明白。 ” 提姆嚼着早餐说， “ 你以前就没想过要提前计划求婚吗？ ”

“ 我没想到我们的关系会有进展到这个地步的机会。 ” 布鲁斯依旧盯着手里的平板。

提姆不知道该回答什么。他有点惊讶，积极意义上的那种。

“ 那挺叫人难过的。 ” 他边搅动自己的咖啡边说。

他盯着餐桌另一头的布鲁斯，后者已经全心投入平板上的工作了，甚至没有听到这句话。

*

_求婚_ _ #27  某次韦恩企业户外活动 _

布鲁斯邀请了克拉克作为自己在某次乡村俱乐部慈善午餐会的同伴。他将一只手放到克拉克由于紧张而缩起来的后背上。

“ 还是不习惯？ ” 他低声问道。

“ 似乎不是我努力就能成功的事。 ” 克拉克露出一个紧张的笑容。

“ 没错，那些新闻记者有时候真的 ——”

“ 在你继续这个话题之前，我想提醒一下你本人正在和一个 **新闻记者** 上床。 ”

“ 有些人评价说我对媒体热衷到像和新闻记者陷入爱河。 ” 他笑了一下， “ 热恋，甘愿被钉在床头翻云覆雨，再深入一点，他们说我甚至 ——”

“ 好的我明白了。 ” 克拉克迅速打断道，颧骨上泛起了红色。

“ 很高兴你明白了。 ”

他们继续在室外散了会儿步，克拉克安静地笑起来。

“ 晴天。 ” 他放松地说。

“ 对哥谭来说，天气很不错。 ” 克拉克点了点头。

一架飞机在湛蓝的晴朗天空划过，拖着长长的白色尾巴在空中转着圈。白烟划出的形状看上去很像一个句子的开头单词。午餐会的宾客们注意到了天空中的飞机，抬起头来边彼此交谈。

“ 你做了什么？ ” 克拉克站在他旁边，一动不动地盯着天上正在写字的飞机，屏着呼吸嘶声问道。

“ 等他写完你就会知道了。 ” 布鲁斯转过头，看向即将成为他未婚夫的那个人 —— 他身边的位置空空如也。

他抬起眼睛重新望着天空，飞行员已经写完了 “ 你愿意和我结 ” 这几个字，而后一阵不可思议的强风突然袭向那一片天空，将所有字都吹散得一干二净。

他眼角捕捉到了一小块红色披风，然后极其突兀地克拉克又重新站在了他旁边，看上去既茫然又十足欺骗性的随意。

“ 我会扳回一城的。 ”

“ 我很期待。 ”

*

_三个星期前_ _ —— 一栋楼的屋顶上 _

“ 你和 B 吵架了？ ” 夜翼看似不稳地栖息在一个壁架突起处问道。

“ 没有。 ” 罗宾一动不动地盯着下方的城市。

“ 那你为什么要来和我夜巡？ ”

罗宾喉咙里发出恼怒的一声。

“ 来嘛， ” 夜翼用肘部推了推他， “ 给我讲讲。 ”

罗宾叹了口气。 “ 他们让我烦得要死。 ”

“ 这世界上每个人都把你烦得要死。 ”

“ 对，但见缝插针的求婚拉力赛比烦得要死更烦。 ”

“ 噢，那个啊。 ”

“ 没错，那个。 ”

“ 其实我觉得还挺可爱的。 ”

“ 因为你没有天天跟他们见面。 ” 罗宾用一种嘲讽的口吻说。

“ 是啊瞧我多开心。 ” 夜翼对他露出一个很大的笑容，荡秋千似的向下跳进城市夜色里。

罗宾跟上了他。

*

_求婚_ _ #29 _

克拉克邀请布鲁斯到自己的公寓观看《灰色幽灵》系列剧集。计划是这样：他们从第一集开始看，放到第 3 集中途，屏幕会突然花掉，然后开始播放克拉克准备的求婚影像。

计划应该很顺利的，但他的约会对象是世界上最好的侦探。

在影像甚至来得及开始播放第一秒前，布鲁斯果断地将遥控器扔了出去，落在电视屏幕正中将它砸出好几道裂缝。

克拉克凝视着布鲁斯依然直视屏幕的侧脸。

“ 你真是不可思议。 ”

“ 灰色幽灵的中途，认真的？ ”

“ 我以为那会很罗曼蒂克。 ”

布鲁斯轻笑一声。 “ 要是你成功了那确实挺罗曼蒂克的。 ”

“ 不可思议。 ” 他又重复了一遍，语调里是一种不可抑制的喜爱之情。

他转过头盯着布满裂纹的电视屏幕看了看，再望向布鲁斯的方向时，他已经不见了。

“ 经典。 ” 他注视着空无一人的座位说。

*

_求婚_ _ #35 _

布鲁斯请克拉克到他们经常光顾的餐厅吃午饭。计划算是目前为止最简洁的一个。他希望简洁可以转变为有力、不可拒绝。

午餐十分顺利，直到甜点被端上餐桌。

“ 你不打算吃掉这个馅饼吗？ ” 布鲁斯问。

“ 我今天不是很想吃馅饼。 ” 克拉克将盘子推到桌面中央。

“ 你喜欢吃馅饼。 ” 他把盘子推回到克拉克面前。

“ 我已经很饱了。 ”

“ 这是我特意为你点的。 ”

“ 那你把它吃掉怎么样？ ”

“ 这是你的馅饼。 ”

“ 我让给你了。 ” 克拉克缓慢而不容拒绝地把盘子推向他， “ 现在它是你的馅饼了。 ”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，准备开始一场关于为什么克拉克应该吃掉这盘馅饼以及为什么克拉克现在立刻马上就得吃掉这盘馅饼的演讲，克拉克的手机适时响了起来，他在追查的新闻有了新线索。布鲁斯坐在包间座位上目送他离开。

克拉克的背影彻底消失在视野中后，布鲁斯的手机叮的一声提示新信息。是克拉克发的。上面写着：

**我用透视检查过那个馅饼了** 。

*

_ 两个半星期前 —— 肯特农场 _

“ 我觉得挺傻的。 ” 玛莎啧了一声， “ 我不明白为什么你们一定要把这件事搞得乱七八糟。 ”

“ 你知道他的，妈妈。 ” 克拉克露出毫不掩饰的笑容， “ 他喜欢复杂。 ”

“ 我发誓我永远也搞不懂你们两个做事的方法。 ”

“ 他确实很难懂。 ”

玛莎对他露出被逗笑的表情，又把一个馅饼递了过来。

“ 我觉得我快没点子了。 ” 他嚼着馅饼说。

“ 直接在我们的玉米地里用玉米把那句话拼出来怎么样？ ” 她打趣道。

“ 这主意很棒耶，妈！ ”

玛莎叹了口气，她不知道该放声大笑还是该用力挥手表达自己的气恼。

*

_求婚_ _ #49 _

星期日早晨，他们一起闲散地待在书房里。布鲁斯在读一份用已灭绝语言写的材料，克拉克翻查着他的采访笔记。他考虑过玛莎那个关于玉米地的提议，但布鲁斯不同意跟他到农场去。大概因为布鲁斯已经看穿了他的想法。

克拉克决定现在正是一个绝佳的机会。

“ 布鲁斯。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 你最近带着的那个铅制小盒子里装的是什么？ ” 他用一种闲聊的口吻问道。

“ 氪石。 ” 布鲁斯头也不抬地对着书页回答。

克拉克毫不挫败地继续： “ 你想知道我最近一直带着的小盒子里装着什么吗？ ”

“ 不。 ”

“ 那 ——”

“ 噢看啊， ” 布鲁斯突然坐起身，看着窗外的天空， “ 是蝙蝠灯。我得走了。回头见。 ”

在克拉克来得及把戒指掏出来之前，布鲁斯已经走出了门口。

“ 现在是早上 9 点钟！ ” 克拉克在他身后大喊， “ 布鲁斯 · 韦恩你立刻回来让我向你求婚！见鬼！ ”

蝙蝠车引擎急速转动并渐行渐远的声音回答了他。

*

_ 两个星期前 —— 蝙蝠洞 _

“ 是因为您害怕承诺吗？ ” 阿尔弗雷德用一种已经知道答案的口吻礼貌问道。

“ 我并不害怕对克拉克承诺任何事。 ” 他嘲弄地回答， “ 我害怕很多东西，但跟克拉克结婚不是其中一项。 ”

“ 最近发生的事情似乎显示着相反的结论。 ”

“ 总会有办法解决的。 ” 他用肯定的语气告诉阿尔弗雷德。

“ 自然，如果您确定的话。先生。 ” 阿尔弗雷德用一种他依然认为这一切都很傻但他会让他们傻下去好最后能在第一时间得知他们到底能傻到什么地步的语气回答。

*

_求婚_ _ #58 _

布鲁斯打算在瞭望塔求婚。这天他们的岗哨任务排班在一起。这可能不是最浪漫的那种求婚，但克拉克用那种全然敬爱和温暖的目光看着地球时，他真的很想立刻单膝跪到地上。

他就快成功了，就在这时，哈尔 · 乔丹突然走进房间，手指抬在空中指着布鲁斯正要单膝跪下的姿势。

“ 你正要求婚吗，蝙蝠！ ” 哈尔的脸上溢满不可置信和十足的喜悦。

布鲁斯转过身死死地盯着他。

“ 来得正好，哈尔。 ” 克拉克对布鲁斯眨了眨眼，漂浮着飞出房间。

“ 抱歉。 ” 哈尔毫无歉意地举起双手， “ 这次我是克拉克那边的。 ”

布鲁斯更加严厉地盯着他。

*

_一个星期前_ _ —— 红头罩的藏身处 _

杰森回到安全屋。他刚刚结束一次格外漫长的监视任务，目标们最后都嗑药嗨得人事不知。要是喽啰的数量稍微少一些或许他今天就能搞定了。回到自己安心而令人放松的房子令他心情很好。

他走进客厅，然后意识到有什么事情不对劲。

“ 你在这儿做什么，恶魔之子？ ” 他累得甚至没力气感觉很烦了，也没劲对付这个小孩。他走进厨房。

“ 我需要建议。 ” 达米安听起来被某件事烦出宇宙，以至于要来找他商量。

“ 恋爱问题？ ” 他调笑道。

“ 不。 ” 达米安眉毛皱得更厉害了。 “ 不完全是。 ”

“ 你和柯林吵架了？ ” 杰森在冰箱里翻来找去。

“ 没有。 ”

“ 那你在这儿干嘛？ ”

“ 父亲和那个外星人最近一直在用非常极度烦人的方式对彼此求婚。 ”

“ 他们这么做已经好几个礼拜了。 ” 杰森找出一瓶碳酸汽水，喝了一大口， “ 为什么你现在才这么介意？ ”

达米安低声嘟囔了几个单词。

“ 要是你能再大点声就很好了。 ”

“ 他们用提图斯和蝙蝠牛求婚。 ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 有天晚上我发现提图斯被肯特穿了一件很可笑的衣服，第二个星期我发现蝙蝠牛变成了父亲求婚作战的一环。 ” 达米安重重跺脚， “ 他们根本没有权利那么做！ ”

“ 听起来挺糟的。 ”

“ 就是很糟！ ”

“ 你有试过跟他们谈一谈吗？ ”

“ 现在不是开玩笑的时候，托德。 ”

“ 好吧。你是对的。抱歉，我太不严肃了。 ” 杰森笑起来。蝙蝠真那么做了？看来地狱里的火明天就会冻成冰块。 “ 那就，想办法让他们答应对方。求婚本来就是这么回事。 ”

达米安安静了一会儿，似乎在思考什么事情。接着他的眼睛亮起来，跟布鲁斯想到某种关键线索时眼睛亮起来的方式一模一样。这有点儿令人毛骨悚然。就像一个缩小版的布鲁斯似的，迷你布鲁斯。

“ 太棒了！ ” 达米安大声宣布。

“ 噢，谢谢你的夸奖。 ” 他亲切地接受了这个称赞。

达米安翻了个白眼。 “ 是我很棒，不是你。 ”

“ 你才是那个找我来要建议的人。 ”

达米安没再理他，前进的方向看起来是他的窗户。

“ 你可以从正门走的。 ” 他提醒道， “ 你没在策划什么暴力行动，对吧？恶魔之子？达米安？ ”

达米安从窗子一跃而出，甚至没有回头看一眼，当然也没有 “ 谢谢 ” 。

他考虑了片刻要不要联系某些人好警告他们有个袖珍恶魔可能在计划些恶魔行动。最后他决定什么都不做。他们能应付达米安的，大概。

*

_ 求婚 #83 _

克拉克想用一些传统方法。布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德的协助下有了一晚上的空闲时间，他打算就按他最初的计划来。桌子上摆着蜡烛，食物，鲜花。有点老套，但一次罗曼蒂克喜剧式的尝试也无伤大雅。或许一点柔和的小提琴背景音乐会更好。

“ 这些是什么？ ” 布鲁斯噙着一点微笑问道。

“ 一点罗曼蒂克冲动促成的结果。 ” 克拉克耸了耸肩，露出略显害羞的笑容。

“ 我喜欢你的西装。 ” 布鲁斯坐到位子上，边用眼睛颇具赞赏地注视他， “ 你看起来像精心料理过的大餐。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ” 他的脸不由自主地红了， “ 说到餐点，我准备了你喜欢的菜。 ”

布鲁斯挑起一根眉毛， “ 所有的？ ”

“ 所有的。 ” 他揭开盖在桌面餐盘上的布，下面是一系列看上去令人食指大动的料理。

他们边用餐边交谈，微笑，调情，两双腿在餐桌下面暧昧地交缠在一起。这或许是他们有史以来最好的一次约会，甚至胜于他们在农场眺望堪萨斯夜空的那一回。

餐毕，他们到花园里散步，在一个双人长椅上舒适地并肩坐下。他们之间的距离如此之近，布鲁斯的脑袋靠着他的肩膀，他的手臂绕过布鲁斯的腰。

“ 布鲁斯。 ”

“ 克拉克。 ”

“ 你的脸很红。 ”

“ 唔我没有。 ” 布鲁斯撇了一下嘴。

“ 而且你可能有点醉了。 ” 克拉克在微笑， “ 你感觉怎么样？ ”

“ 很困。 ” 布鲁斯小声哼哼， “ 可能是因为今晚我吃得很多，还喝了酒。顺便一提，今天的晚餐真的很好。 ” 

“ 你是个很容易取悦的人。 ”

“ 我认识很多不赞同这个观点的女士先生。 ”

他能感觉到布鲁斯笑起来时细微的颤动传到了自己身上。

“ 布鲁斯，我有一件事要问你。 ”

“ 唔嗯。 ”

克拉克终于从口袋中取出了他随身携带已久的戒指。他张开嘴，正准备说些什么时，一个细小的鼾声传进他的耳朵。布鲁斯已经靠着他睡着了。

*

_ 3 天前 —— 一件破事儿的中途 _

所有后备求婚计划都被一个突然冒出来宣布要占领地球的新罪犯暂时打断了。他们都忙得筋疲力尽，没有任何余力继续得体并浪漫地追求对方。

在战斗的间隙，克拉克和布鲁斯都思考过他们对彼此趋近无限的爱，以及这场求婚游戏究竟要怎么结束才好。结论是无论下次谁提出来，他们都会答应，并且答应得会非常快，甚至不给对方反应时间的那种快。

答案一直都是肯定的。

我愿意。

永远。

*

_ 一天前 —— 韦恩庄园主卧室 _

布鲁斯和克拉克几乎是爬回了家，灰头土脸，疲惫不堪。他们刚结束一场威胁世界的战斗，胜利的喜悦却依然无法使力竭的身体自动复原。他们都累得没力气继续施行任何求婚计划，只是双双把自己拖到床上，互相依偎着坠入沉眠。

在他们睡熟后，达米安轻手轻脚地偷溜进房间里，从他们藏戒指的秘密地点（克拉克装袜子的抽屉和父亲的维他命药瓶）拿走了两个小盒子。两枚戒指被分别套进它们应属于的手指，接着，达米安像来时那样悄无声息地离开了。

*

_ 目前 —— 韦恩庄园主卧室 _

早上，克拉克一如往常比布鲁斯早醒过来。唯一不同寻常的是他手指上的订婚戒指。他低头看着布鲁斯的睡脸 —— 眉头微皱、神情安稳，感到自己的心脏近乎腾空而起。他在布鲁斯的眼角落下一吻，走出房间下楼，站在厨房里思考要为他的 —— 正式的 —— 未婚夫做些什么具有纪念意义的早餐。

布鲁斯在醒来的第一时间注意到了手指上闪闪发光的订婚戒指，大脑告诉他丝毫不记得任何昨晚被求婚的经过。他凝视着戒指笑了起来，另一只手摸索着手机，得联系秘书取消他今天的所有行程。他也给佩里打了电话，告知克拉克 · 肯特今天有事不能去报社露面。克拉克应该不会为此太生气。他们今天必须做一些有纪念意义的事，基于他们刚刚正式订婚了。


End file.
